


Monster High Drabbles

by Almighty_Hat



Category: Monster High
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almighty_Hat/pseuds/Almighty_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little bits of headcanon, mental images I can't escape, and hundred-word setups to punchlines.  Only five so far, generally not interconnected, pairings subject to random additions and internal inconsistencies because I get into things in cycles and I am not good at OTPs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mixed Media

**Author's Note:**

> Jackson/Toralei is [Creamo's fault,](http://creamodreamo.tumblr.com/) but the Scarlett Johansson thing is on me; in [Scareful What You Wish For,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7oxzU_tKNiM) Toralei wished for (among other things) a perfect hair day and all I could see was Black Widow.

“I’ve always thought you were beautiful,” Jackson said. “You’re like… like Scarlet Johansson levels of pretty.”

“Who’s that?” Toralei asked, confused and suspicious.

“…Um. Can you come over? I have to show you a normie superhero movie. Also I apologize in advance for my parents.”

“… Well, now I’m all curious.”

Later:

“Ooh, are we watching Avengers?”

“Dad…”

“Hi, Toralei. _Honey! We’re watching Avengers!”_

“Dad!”

_“Brand, leave those kids alone!”_

“I’ll make popcorn!”

_“Brand! Don’t make me come in there!”_

_“Say ‘you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry!”’_

_“I’m going to handcuff you to something!”_

“… You kids have fun.”


	2. Fairy Tales Can Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Operetta's mother is very probably a redhead, canonically a siren, and assuredly a singer. We know from Create-A-Monster sets that Monster High sirens have mermaid tails rather than being the classical 'prettier than harpies' bird ladies.
> 
> This is what hit me upside the head.

“What were you and Operetta arguing about this time? Last time it was boys…”

 _“Driving,”_ the Phantom snarled, glancing up from his staff paper-- the fire in him dimming as she smiled at him, fond and exasperated. His sweet Aria, his siren, his loving, living wife.

“Erik,” she sighed, shaking her head, red hair shimmering like fire in the candlelight. Aria wheeled her chair a little closer, and he took a moment to admire how the light played over her tail, her fins.

“I know, I know-- I’m overprotective.”

“She’s sixteen years old,” Aria reminded. “She’s not a child anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding this as of 5-17-15... I actually no longer remember where I read that Operetta's mother is a siren. I swear I read it _somewhere,_ but I can't cite a source. Siren Mom is headcanon until I can prove I didn't imagine her.


	3. Specific Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson/Toralei, Toralei's forays into soccer and other team sports. This is a fun pairing to write, although I know it's not everybody's cup of tea.

“I’ve got to get up to the stands before the band starts or I won’t get to watch the game,” Jackson said, backing down the hall. “Good luck!”

“… Really?”

“… Have fun…?”

_“Jackson.”_ Toralei folded her arms.

“Um… Channel your aggression constructively!” he offered, with a self-aware sort of grin.

“We are _playing_ the Granite City Gargoyles,” she informed him. “They’re pretty much Monster High’s stiffest athletic competition.”

“Oh.” Jackson made a show of thinking for a moment. “Try not to literally destroy anyone?”

_“That’s_ better.” Toralei blew a kiss as Jackson finally ran off toward the bleachers, blushing.


	4. Keep Away from Heat, Sparks, and Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my headcanon, Heath Burns is not allowed within fifty feet of a nail salon.

“Did I do something wrong?” Heath asked, more plaintive than perhaps he realized.

“I’ve been unclear,” Headmistress Bloodgood allowed. “You’ve done nothing wrong that I know of, and as long as neither Abbey nor her parents raise an issue, I won’t keep the two of you apart. Right _now,_ Abbey is trying out a new manicure technique she read about in one of Frankie’s magazines.” Heath still looked lost. “My house is full of acetone fumes.”

“Right,” Heath agreed, “fire controllable, explosion bad. I’ll come back in an hour?”

“A good hour,” she confirmed. She’d air out the kitchen.


	5. Tragic, Marketable Backstories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because humanity can't resist a good unauthorized biography, and Erik doesn't have theatre managers to blackmail anymore.

“Doesn’t your dad get angry about all the movies and things?”

“Well, not after a while,” Operetta allowed. “The book was his doing, don’t let anybody fool you. He paid that Leroux fella a whole lot of money to help him fake his death and make him all sympathetic at the same time. The adaptations that stick close to _that_ story don’t bother him any. Couple of the early normie movies got under his skin, but when they were workin’ on that big musical, Mama made sure he talked to the folks in charge. We’re still getting royalties off that one.”


	6. New Scaremester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catty Noir's New Scaremester Agenda includes this entry:
> 
> _FRIDAY 26: Creepover @ Twyla's - Twyla has invited me and Gigi and Howleen to a creepover at her house. I don't think I've been on a creepover since I was like, 8. It's going to be purrfect._
> 
> Which left me laughing at the mental image of Twyla inviting her best friend to a slumber party with one mutual friend and one teen idol pop star.

“Hey.”

“Hi, Twyla. What's up?”

“I was thinking I want to do a creepover before school starts again. You want to come over Friday night? Just you and me and like two other ghouls.”

“That sounds clawsome-- which two other ghouls?”

“Well, I was going to invite Gigi.”

“Oh, yeah, that makes sense.”

“And Catty already said she'd come.”

“... what.”

“Yeah, apparently she hasn't been to a creepover since elementary school. She's really excited.”

“Catty _Noir?_ ”

“Yep.”

“ _Catty Noir_ is going to a _creepover_ at _your house?_ ”

“Yep.”

“ _Oh my ghoul!_ ”

“Yep.”

“Stop being so calm!”

“But it's funny.”


End file.
